naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 259
October 30, 2013 This is the anniversary build! Changelog Oh ok, here’s the changelog! Fixes * Fixed crash in the animation system * Fixed Biomass UI and tech map sometimes not showing tooltip info for Commanders * Fixed Marine HUD Health bar appearing corrupted when leaving Command Station at low health * Fixed script error preventing an unbuilt Gorge Tunnel entrance from being consumed when a third one is being built * Fixed Webs blocking bullets and projectiles (only Welder and Flamethrower will hit them now) * Fixed Heal Spray effects being visible to Marine Commander without LOS * Fixed Gorge Tunnels being droppable in areas which Marines can’t reach * Fixed Skulk aligning their model in midair to other players / entities they are about to collide with * Fixed some icons staying greyed out in Alien tech map once requirements have been reached * Fixed wrong side of the Gorge Tunnel flinching when attacked * Fixed main menu background sound continuing to play while the menu is closed (thanks Mendasp!) * Fixed Nano Shield sometimes failing and possibility of applying to dead units but still costing resources * A commander is no longer able to go to the Ready Room and rejoin their team to gain 20 resources * The game no longer attempts to load female versions of Alien voice overs (Thanks Samusdroid!) * Fixed bug causing sound volume to increase after failed connections * Lerk idle sound will no longer play in 2D space (Thanks Samusdroid!) Improvements * Improved hit registration of Flamethrower (damage application was slightly offset from crosshair) * Improved behavior of Flamethrower fire effect when colliding with a surface * Waypoints and Pings will now fade out while aiming at their direction * Removed cooldown from Scan (old nearby Scans are removed to prevent effect spam) * Improved behavior and client side misprediction of Grenades * Dead end Gorge Tunnel entrances can no longer be entered. They will now show a specific pose depending on if they are connected or not to fix the confusion when having multiple Tunnel entrances in one room. * Increase size of Hand Grenades when thrown to make them more visible * Enzyme Cloud effect is less obtrusive * Improved explosion effects for the Grenade Launcher * Improved Onos Gore effects * Linux dedicated server now requires the Steam runtime. This is documented in the Dedicated_Server_Usage.txt file. Additions * Shadow Gorge + Toys * Shadow Lerk Balances * Reduced Nanoshield damage absorb to 32% (down from 75%) * Increased Nanoshield duration to 5 seconds (up from 3) * Removed marine dodge jump Optimization * Optimized animation computations * The score update network message now uses less bandwidth * Compressed all audio which saves a lot of in game memory Editor * Dynamic props now have a default model (Thanks Samusdroid!) SDK * The default Builder setup will now generate minimaps and correctly copy CSS files (Thanks Samusdroid!) * Fixed security issue where a mod could potentially read files outside of the sandboxed directories (Thanks Deco!) NS2_Refinery * Moved location of Containment Power Node. * Made some fixes to commander visibility. * Adjusted detailing in Conduit * Filled bucked in smelting with cooled ore to prevent gorge nest madness. * Deleted empty prop_static entities. * Changed death triggers on lava falls to do damage over time (no more lerk insta-death). * Fixed flickering textures. * Added power node to Falls Approach. * Fixed exploit where you could build outside the map near Lava Falls. * Raised pipes in Conduit to remove an exploit spot. * Improved pathing mesh. * Thanks to SamusDroid for his help bug-squashing. Category:Patches